Una Fiesta Para Dokho
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Segundo capitulo arriba: Camus y Mu ahora jugaran en la habitacion de Milo, Shion confiesa su amor a Dokho y lo ignora frente a los de bronze y a Athena, Saga secuesra a Milo y deja a una servidara sumamente molesta ¬¬ XD ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Capitulo 1: Violacion forzada

**UNA FIESTA PARA DOKHO**

Era octubre, específicamente el día 18 y Milo y Saga caminaban juntos por el coliseo (N/A: ¬¬ Si ellos son lo que creen ¿no les molesta un poquito de Yaoi verdad? XD)

SAGA: ¿Qué hacemos con el cumpleaños de Dokho?

MILO: -o- Le haremos una fiesta tambien

SAGA: ¡GENIAL! Pero ¿para cuando?

MILO: ¬¬ ¡Bah! pos para el día 20

SAGA: Cierto

MILO: ¿Quisiera saber que me harás tu para mi cumpleaños+-+

SAGA: ¬¬ Milo…….

MILO: -.- Quisiera saber que me hará mi parejita en mi cumple

SAGA: Tu parejita te va a meter un palo de escoba por el……..

CAMUS: SAGA, MILO, Hola ¿Cómo están? n-n

MILO: n-n Bien Camus

SAGA: Camus ¿Qué tienes planeado para Dokho en su cumple?

CAMUS: La verdad no lo había pensado O.O

MILO: non Bien otro que se nos une

CAMUS: ¿Para que?

SAGA: Para hacerle una fiesta a Dokho

CAMUS: ¿Otra? ¿Acaso no les vasto que Shaka nos medio malmate por eso?

SAGA Y MILO:(mirada cómplice) No n-n

CAMUS: -.- Cielos

SAGA: Jejeje bueno Camus, Milo y yo vamos a discutir algo ¿verdad Milo?

MILO: ¿Eh?

SAGA: ¬¬

MILO: AH SI n-n Adiós Camus

CAMUS. Adiós chicos n-n

Mientras Saga y Milo se ivan yendo, Camus corre por la otra dirección. Mientras que en el templo de Virgo

SHAKA:(viéndose en el espejo) Si hay un hombre mas guapo que yo entonces seria un pecado

MU: Hola Shaka

SHAKA: EPA!... Ah eres tú

MU: ¬¬ Eres muy vanidoso

SHAKA: Dame una razón para no serlo

MU: ¬¬ Que caes mal

SHAKA: ¿Pero apoco no soy guapo?

MU: ¬¬ ¿Y a mi que me preguntas?

SHAKA: Vamos dilo que no te cueste aceptarlo

MU: ¬¬ En realidad creo que estas feo

SHAKA: ¬¬ ¿Qué?

MU: ¬¬

CAMUS: n-n Hola chicos

SHAKA: Camus, Camus ¿Soy guapo?

CAMUS: O.O

MU: -.-'

SHAKA: Dilo Camus ¿soy guapo?

CAMUS: n-n' Pero Shaka yo……………….

SHAKA: ò.ó Tu dilo y ya

CAMUS: n-n' Mu ayúdame

MU: ¬¬

CAMUS: n-n' por favor

MU: -.- Shaka ya déjate de choterias

SHAKA: ò.ó ¿Como que choterias?

MU: ¬¬ Si, eso dije choterias

SHAKA: Mu…………. Pagaras por blasfemarme (se va)

MU: -.- Dioses

CAMUS: Oyes Mu ¿ya pensaste en que le vas regalar a Dokho?

MU: No

CAMUS: n-n Milo y Saga le van a hacer una fiesta

MU: ¿Otra?

CAMUS: non SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MU: ¬¬ ¿Fue idea de Milo?

CAMUS: non SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MU: -.- Entonces no

CAMUS: ¿Por qué?

MU: La ultima vez que seguí una idea de Milo me paso algo terrible

**FLASH BACK**

MILO: Mira Mu, Aldebarán esta haciendo un picnic y no nos invito

MU: Oo ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la navidad?

MILO: ¬¬ Que eres un idiota

MU: ¬¬

MILO: ¿Le robamos su pastel?

MU: Milo no creo que sea correcto….

MILO: Vamos (se acercan mas a Aldebarán) Escucha, tu le hablaras y yo tomare el pastel cuando este distraído

MU: ¬¬ No

MILO: ¬¬ Entonces lo hago yo, pero lo agarras (Milo sale del escondite y se pone frente a Aldebarán) Hola grandote, ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?

ALDEBARÁN: ¿Qué cosa Milo?

MILO: Quisiera que fueras a ese árbol y bajaras a mi gatito

ALDEBARÁN: ¬¬ Milo tu no tienes un gatito

MILO: Tú no puedes saber eso

ALDEBARÁN: -.-

MILO: Por favor

ALDEBARÁN: Esta bien ¿Dónde esta el gato?

MILO: Haya (Milo se lleva a Aldebarán)

MU: -.- ¿Por qué yo? (se acerca al picnic) ¿Lo tomo?

Mientras que un poquito más lejos de ahí

ALDEBARÁN:(muy pero muy, muy arriba del árbol) Milo aquí no hay nada

MILO: Sigue buscando grandote por ahí debe de estar (viendo a Mu) Mu Apurate

ALDEBARÁN: ¿Eh?

MILO: Nada jejejeje

MU: ¬¬ Es que no es correcto tomar algo que no me pertenece, pero Milo se enojara si no lo hago ¿Qué debo hacer?

MILO: ¬¬ Dioses ¿Por qué no se apura?

ALDEBARÁN: Milo, mira encontré a Aioria

AIORIA: ¬¬ Déjame

MILO: Hay si mi gatito Jejeje n-n'

AIORIA: ¬¬ ¿Tu gatito?

ALDEBARÁN: AH pos aquí esta tu gato XD

MILO: n-n' Si (susurrándole a Aioria) ¬¬ que conveniencia tonto

AIORIA: O.O

MU: Ya me decidí, tomare un pedazo grande pero no todo el pastel n-n (se agacha a agarrar el pedazo) non Listo así Milo no se enojara ni tampoco Aldebarán

ALDEBARÁN: ¬¬ EJEM

MU: O.O UPS

ALDEBARÁN: TOMA ESTO ATREVIDO (le pega en el ojo)

MU:(con un ojo morado) -.-

MILO: XD ¿Vez Mu? Te lo advertí muajajajaja (se va)

MU: ¬¬ Me las pagaras escorpión

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

CAMUS: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA

MU: ¬¬ No me causo gracia Camus

CAMUS: XD A TI NO PERO AMI SI JAJAJAJAJAJJA

SAGA: Hola ¿de que se ríe?

CAMUS: De una anécdota de Mu XD

MILO: XD ¿Cual de todas?

MU: ¬¬ ¡TU!

MILO: O.O ¿Y ahora?

MU: ¬¬ Hoy mueres

MILO: ¿Y yo que te hice?

MU: Una marca que me quedo hace años

MILO: ¬¬ ¿Lo dices por lo de Aldebarán?

MU: ¬¬ Si

MILO: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Hay acéptalo Mu fue gracioso eso

MU: Para mi no lo fue

MILO: XD Pero pa mi si

MU: Ya basta me tienes arto

Mu se tira sobre Milo haciendo de esas bolas con humo que aparecen cuando las caricaturas se pelean

SAGA Y CAMUS: -.-

MILO Y MU: 

SAGA Y CAMUS: ¬.¬

MILO Y MU: o 

SAGA Y CAMUS: ¬¬x

MILO Y MU: 9.9

SAGA: -.- Yo siempre tengo que hacer esto (se acerca ala bola de Mu y Milo y agarra Milo de la camisa y lo alza al igual que Mu con la otra mano) ¬¬ No preguntare solo haré esto

Saga se sienta en el suelo acomodando a Milo en ellas boca abajo bajándole los pantalones para después pagarle en las nachas XD (N/A: Eso a mí nunca me lo hicieron XD LOS DEMAS: ¬¬ Aja AUTORA: En serio)

SAGA: Te e dicho que te portes bien pero es que nunca lo haces (le pega en las nachas por cada palabra pronunciada)

MILO: ToT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SAGA: Toma, toma, toma

CAMUS Y MU: O.O

SAGA: NADA DE NO SI SU MAMA NI SU MAESTRO LE PUDIERON EDUCAR ENTONCES YO LO HARE (Le sigue pegando)

MILO: T-T MAMIIIIIIII

CAMUS: XD Jijiji

MU: XD Jajajajajaja andale cabron

SAGA: ¬¬ Y tú Mu tampoco te salvas

Saga suelta a Milo y agarra a Mu haciéndole lo mismo que a Milo

MU: ToT HAY NO SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME

SAGA: NADA DE NIÑERIAS MU TU TAMBIEN DEBERAS DE SER EDUCADO (Le pega más duro)

CAMUS: XD

MU: ToT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAESTRO SALVEME

SAGA:(le sigue pegando a Mu)

CAMUS: -o- Eso Saga eso

SAGA:(Suelta a Mu) Y que eso les sirva de lección

MILO Y MU:(sobandose las nachas adoloridas) T-T Si

SAGA: Bien así me gusta

MILO: Te demandare por maltrato infantil

SAGA: ¬¬ Milo, ya no eres un niño

MILO: T-T Pero me tratas como uno

SAGA: o Porque lo pareces

MILO:(ojitos tipo gatito con cotas de Shrek)

SAGA+¬+ Hay que lindo

CAMUS Y MU: ¬¬

MU: ¿Nos vamos Camus? No soporto tanta melosidad ¬¬

MILO: -o- Ustedes solo están celosos porque no pueden controlar a nadie como yo lo hago

SAGA+¬+

CAMUS: Hn ¬¬ como si eso me doliera

MILO: ¬¬ Si porque así como andas de amargado jamás tendrás novia ni mucho menos novio

MU: Ah y supongo que tu no tienes la amargacion

MILO. ¬¬ Yo no estoy amargo

MU: ¬¬ Entonces que fue aquello de que Milito no quería salir de su templo porque no quería aburrirse con la mancha de tarados que tiene por compañeros

CAMUS: ¬¬ ¿Ah si?

SAGA+¬+………………………. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¬¬ ¿Como este eso?

MILO: O.O MU CIERRA TU BOCOTA

MU: XP YUJULERO

SAGA: Con que soy un tarado ¿eh? (camina ala salida)

MILO: T-T No Saga no es cierto mírale la cara a Mu de malicia que tiene

Se abre la cámara para ver a un Mu tan inocentemente rascándose la cabeza

MU: O.O ¿Eh?

SAGA: ¬¬ Hay Milo ¿Cuándo maduraras?

MILO: T-T Saga

SAGA: MILO YA BASTA O TENDRE QUE…………

MILO:(ojitos de gatito con botas)

SAGA+¬+ Hay que tierno

MU: -.- Dioses

Unas cuantas horas después, en el salón de patriarca, se encontraba Mu sentado cerca de Dokho platicando

MU: Entonces si Dokho ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

DOKHO: n-n Nada, pequeño no mal gastes tu dinero conmigo

MU: Pero yo quiero darte algo Dokho

DOKHO: Bueno dame lo que tú quieras

MU: Hay Dokho (se abraza a el) siempre fuiste como un padre para mi

DOKHO: Hay hijo

SHION: Ejem

DOKHO: Bueno pequeño voy con tu maestro a ver a Athena a Japón adiós

SHION: Mu cuida bien el Santuario, regresaremos el 20

MU: Ok

Unas cuantas horas después, específicamente en la noche, Milo y Saga andaban por atrás del santuario

MILO: T.T

SAGA: ¬¬

MILO: T.T

SAGA: ¬¬

MILO: ¿Ya?

SAGA: NO

MILO: T.T ¿Por qué eres así de malo?

SAGA: Porque si y ya

MILO: Eres un hombre perverso

SAGA: No tanto como tu

MILO: Hay ya no lo soporto dame un besito

SAGA: Sacate a chingaros su madre o te meto un codazo

MILO: T.T

SAGA: -.-

MILO: Bien como quieras, yo me voy, ahí tu con tu enojo ya me tienes arto

SAGA: Ah………ahora resulta que tú eres el enojado

MILO: DIME UN PUTO MOTIVO PORQUE NO LO ESTE

SAGA: PARA EMPEZAR BAJALE A TU TONO Y PARA TERMINAR AMI NO FALTES AL RESPETO, PUEDO SER TU NOVIO PERO AUN ASI SOY SUPERIOR A TI Y SOBRE TODO MAYOR QUE TU

MILO: CHINGA TU MADRE

SAGA: EH VEN ACA GROCERO

MILO: NO DEJAME

SAGA: MMTA ES QUE NO SE PUEDE HABLAR BIEN CONTIGO

MILO: TU ERES EL QUE COMENZO

SAGA: EXACTO Y SOLO PORQUE LO COMENZE YO, YO LO VOY A TERMINAR (Se acerca a Milo y lo besa)

MILO: O-O MMMMMMMPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF

Milo empieza a pegarle enojado en el pecho a Saga, pero el otro, siendo mas fuerte no se inmuto para nada a sus golpes

SAGA:(Respirado) ¿Estas ah satisfecho ah?

MILO: ¬¬ Por supuesto que no

SAGA: Peor si era lo que querías

MILO: Exacto dijistes que "quería" y yo ya no quería cuando tu querías

SAGA: Ja! Apuesto que si te digo lo que voy a hacerte esta noche entonces si querrás

MILO: A ver dime

SAGA:(le susurra al oído)

MILO: O.O……………………… non SISI QUEROOOOOOOOOOO

SAGA: Bien entonces vamos (lo carga) a tu casa que esta mas cerca

MILO: n-n

Digan algo ¿quieren Lemon? LOS DEMAS: non SIIIIIIIIIIIII; ¿En serio? LOS DEMAS: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII; Bueno pos aquí habrá Lemon n-n' los que no quieran leer pásense a otra escena porque aquí habrá mucho pero mucho sexo XD

SAGA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PESAS MUCHO

MILO: ¬¬ No es cierto

Saga entra al templo de Milo y se introduce en los aposentos del mismo; tirando a Milo bruscamente sobre su cama

MILO: HAYYYYYYYYY ¬¬ MAS CUIDADO SAGA

SAGA: Coño es que pesas tremebunda mente

MILO: Y ahora ¿Quién es el Uke?

SAGA: ¡¡¡¡¡TU!

MILO: Hay no mames yo siempre

SAGA: XP Échale la culpa alas fans (se tira ala cama junto a Milo)

MILO: Bien ¿entonces que me harás?

SAGA: Estoy entre darte un golpe en la cabeza o en darte unas pastillas para dormir

MILO: No es justo dijistes que me ibas a hacer "eso"

SAGA. Iva ahora no quiero hacerlo

MILO: Mira que cruel………… vas a ver le voy a decir Camus que me lo haga entonces

SAGA: O.O Oyes esperate, esperate, ¿quién dijistes?

MILO: A Camus ¿y?

SAGA: -.- Es increíble lo vengativo que puedes llegar a ser Milo

MILO: XD ¿Verdad que si?

SAGA: Vete al carajo

MILO: Vete mas lejos

SAGA: O.O

AUTORA: OIGAN ESPERENSE PERENSE, ¡MILO! ¿ADONDE CREES QUE VAS?

MILO: Me voy a donde Saga me mando, al carajo

AUTORA: TE VAS PERO AL BAÑO COÑO

MILO: OTRA

AUTORA: AQUÍ TE QUEDAS QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER UN LEMON

MILO: El no quiere

SAGA: Y el no se deja

AUTORA: Aver ¿Cuál es la protesta?

SAGA: Que me aruña buen feo la espalda y a veces me da pescozones

MILO: ¬¬ Y tu muchas veces me lastimas, la otra vez el sonso se tomo el M-FORCE y le dio duro ¿te puedes imaginar lo lastimado que desperté aquel día? T-T No pude hacer del baño bien por toda una semana

SAGA: ¬o¬ Exagerado además fuiste tu el que dijistes "Saga tomate el M-FORCE"

MILO: ERA NECESIDAD PROPIA

AUTORA. Aver, aver estamos perdiendo tiempo y yo ya quiero hacer el segundo capitulo

MILO Y SAGA: -.-

AUTORA: Bien, Saga ponte en posición

MILO: O.O

SAGA: ¬¬ Nel, yo no voy a ser el Uke

MILO: -.-

AUTORA: ¬¬ Lo serás porque lo serás, Milo arrójate sobre el

MILO: n-n Como ordene se tira sobre Saga

SAGA: PROTESTO, ESTO ES UN LEMON NO VIOLACION

AUTORA:(cara malévola) OHHHHHHH CLARO QUE SI MI QUERIDO SAGA

MILO. n-n Que lindo por primera vez la autora no me hace Uke

AUTORA: Tómalo como un regalo de Feliz No Cumpleaños

MILO: Ok

SAGA: Milo, si te atreves juro que me las pagaras carisias

MILO: ¿Si me atrevo a que? ¿A esto? (Milo le quita la ropa a Saga)

SAGA: Milo ni un paso mas o te las veras conmigo

AUTORA: MILO! PENETRALO!

SAGA: NOOOOOOO!

MILO: O.O

AUTORA: SI!

MILO: Hay no se que hacer

SAGA: primero bajate de mi y luego te digo que haces

AUTORA: No Milo ahí te quedas

MILO: Pero………. Pero

AUTORA: Hay si es cierto si yo soy la Autora puedo llevar acabo ya las cosas

En eso yo la perversa autora narrara que Milo penetra violentamente a Saga XD muajajajajaja

SAGA: ToT HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DUELEEEEEEEEEEE

MILO: ToT PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Luego Milo le da unas fuertes envestidas, sin importarle el dolor que causa en Saga, XD ñaca, ñaca

SAGA: MILO DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE

MILO: NO PUEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahora Saga, SANGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SANGRAAAAAAAAAAAA, SANGRAAAAAAAAAAAA TE DIGOOOOOOOOOOO MUAJAJAJAJAJJA

SAGA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MILO: O.O ES………. ¿SO ES SANGRE? OH DIOSES (Milo se desmaya)

SAGA: FUIF

O.O MILOOOOOOOOO, MILOOOOOOOOOOOO TIENES QUE VIOLAR A SAGA LEVANTATE MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SAGA: Ja! Tu plan no funciono

¬¬ Te salvaste esta vez Saga pero habrá otro Lemon

SAGA: Y no me dejare

¬¬ Maldición y ya se me acabo el tiempo, este capitulo ya acabo -.-

SAGA: XD LERO, LERO

MILO: ¿Eh?

SAGA: Ahora tu vas a ver te dije que no y lo hiciste

MILO: ToT NOOOOOOOOO AUTORA AYUDEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE

n-n Bueno amigos aquí dejamos el fic, pronto regresare con el otro capitulo (se ve detrás de una Autora distraída a un Milo corriendo por la habitación intentando escapar de Saga) n-n Nos vemos amigos

MILO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SAGA: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AUTORA: ANDELE SANDWICH CLUB

SAGA Y MILO: NEL SAQUESE POR AHÍ

AUTORA: ¬¬

**CONTINUARA…………………….**


	2. Capitulo 2: Juegos en Escorpion

Una Fiesta Para Dokho

Capitulo 2

Después de irse Dokho con Shion a Japón, después de que Mu recordara malos momentos y después de que Milo violara accidentalmente a Saga (N/A: XD), Shaka, quien venia pasando distraídamente por las escaleras se tropezó con Kanon

SHAKA: Hay fíjate Kanon

KANON: Perdone señoriíto perfección

SHAKA: No me digas así

KANON: Bueno ¿has visto a mi hermano?

SHAKA: No que lo voy a ver eso pregúntaselo a Milo que pasa mas tiempo con el

KANON: Cierto

Se abre la cámara y se ve por atrás a Milo y a Saga correr uno correteando al otro

KANON: "…" Saga es increíble

SAGA: "…" No me veas

SHAKA: 0/0 Huy Milo

SAGA: ¬/¬ No lo veas

SHAKA: -.-

MILO: ¬¬ Yo me largo no soporto esta humillación

SAGA: -.-

KANON: -.- Que vergüenza Saga

SAGA: ¬¬ Calla

SHAKA: 0/0 Saga

SAGA: ¡NO ME VEAS SHAKA!

SHAKA: n-n Es que estas requetebueno

SAGA: 0/0

KANON: -.- Dioses

Mientras tanto, camino a Japón, en un avión

SHION: Vaya momentos que nos manda a llamar Sahori, mañana es tu cumpleaños y mira

DOKHO: Hay si yo quería pasarlo con los chavos no con esos insoportables niños de bronce y su bruja

SHION: Jajájajá hay Dokho

DOHKO: ¿Qué? Es la verdad

SHION: Si

DOKHO: Déjame decirte Shion que tienes un aprendiz bastante tierno y lindo

SHION: ¿Quién? ¿Mu?

DOKHO: Pos es el único que tienes

SHION: Bueno si

DOKHO: n-n ¿No oíste lo que me dijo? Que era como un padre para el ¿no es lindo?

SHION: Ah si

DOKHO: ¿Qué tienes Shion?

SHION: Nada

DOKHO: Ya dime

SHION: No enserio no es nada

DOKHO: Hay por favor, te conozco mas de lo que crees y se que algo tienes

SHION: Ya te dije que no tengo nada

DOKHO: DIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SHION: Ya Dokho

DOKHO: Esta bien pero ni me pidas que yo te cuente mis cosas

SHION: No te enojes hombre es la verdad no tengo nada

DOKHO: Si lo tienes no me quieres decir es muy diferente

SHION: Dokho…..

DOKHO: Dime y te dejo en paz

SHION: Pero es que yo……

DOKHO: Dime

SHION: No puedo

DOKHO: ¿Es un secreto o que?

SHION: Si pero es solo mío

DOKHO: Pues entonces confíamelo ¿o es que acaso ya ni confianza me tienes?

SHION: No es que………

DOKHO: Hora dime

SHION: Pero yo…….

DOKHO: Dime

SHION: Es que tu……..

DOKHO: Dime

SHION: Yo no se si………

DOKHO: DIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SHION: ¡HAY ME GUSTAS! ¿YA? ¿SATISFECHO?

DOKHO: O.O

SHION: -/- Dioses que avergonzado estoy

DOKHO: No espera………

SHION: Sabia que no te lo debí de haber dicho nada (se para y corre hacia el baño del avión)

DOKHO: ¿Shion, Shion, por favor ábreme la puerta

SHION: No y déjame en paz

DOKHO: ¬¬ Mira se que te lo prometí pero no te voy a dejar hasta que salgas

SHION: Pues no voy a salir

DOKHO: Órale sal no puedes dejarme así

SHION: ¿Quieres probar?

DOKHO: HAY SHION DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑITO CAPRICHOSO Y SAL

SHION: No quiero

DOKHO: Contare hasta tres

SHION: Pues ve contando hasta 100 porque no voy a salir

DOKHO: Suficiente romperé la puerta

SHION: Orele pero tú la pagas

DOKHO: ¿No vas a salir verdad?

SHION: No

DOKHO: Bien (se va molesto a su lugar en el avión)

SHION: (Suspiro)

Mientras tanto en el santuario las cosas no ivan mejor que digamos

MU: Camus ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Siguen igual?

CAMUS: Si, Milo esta encerrado en cuarto y Saga le sigue gritando

MU: ¬¬ Dioses ese Milo, aver quitate Saga yo lo traigo pa ca

SAGA: ¿Eh?

CAMUS: Mu no te metas en esto puedes salir lastimado

MU: Ja ¿Qué me va a hacer Milo? ¿Picarme con su dedito? Jajájajá no me puede hacer nada el

_Unos minutos después _

MU:(con cicatrices en la cara) -.- Bueno si me pudo hacer algo

CAMUS: Hay pero te lo advertí mira lo que hizo por meterte (saca un algodón y un frasco de alcohol) no te muevas

MU: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESA COSA ME ARDE

CAMUS: Es la única forma de curarte las agujas escarlatas, creedme lo digo por experiencia

SAGA: Mira nada mas lo que te hizo Milo, hay Mu no te hubieras metido

MU: -.- Si creedme que yo tambien me arrepiento

MILO:(asomándose por la puerta) ¿Acaso no te has largado Saga? Te dije que te fueras

SAGA: Ven acá tu (se acerca ala puerta)

MILO: NO (Cierra la puerta rápidamente)

SAGA: Milo ábreme (golpea la puerta)

MILO:(desde adentro) No

SAGA: Dios mío ¿así vamos a estar todo el día?

MILO: Si tu quieres si, lo bien que te puedes largar

CAMUS: Milo déjate de ser tan meco y ordinario y sal

MILO: TU NO TE METAS

CAMUS: O.O

SAGA: Mínimo sal a disculparte con Mu, mira lo que le hiciste por tu ataque neurasténico

MILO: Se lo merece por metiche

MU: ¬¬

CAMUS: De todos modos no debiste, anda sal y discúlpate con Mu

MILO: No si no se va Saga

SAGA: ¿Qué?

CAMUS: Si Milo Saga se va pero sales

MILO: Bien quiero ver que se vaya

CAMUS: ¿Cómo vas a ver si no sales?

MILO: Eres mi mejor amigo tu me dices si se fue en verdad o no yo confió en ti

SAGA: ;)

CAMUS: ;) Si Milo Saga ya se fue

MILO: Bien (sale de la habitación)

SAGA: AHORA SI TE AGARRE (Atrapa a Milo en un abrazo de oso)

MILO: Oye no, Camus ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

CAMUS: Pos pa que salieras

MILO: Confié en ti

CAMUS: No es mi culpa que seas tan confianzudo

SAGA: Ahora tú y yo vamos a conversar (se lo lleva cargando)

MILO: HIJO DE LA PU……………REZA

SAGA: ¬¬ DEJA DE DECIR GROCERIAS

MILO: VERRRRRRRRR…………….TIGO

SAGA: MILO

MILO: VERRRRRRRRRRRRRR………………………….. TEBRA SUELTAME

SAGA: No

CAMUS: n.n Que lindos se ven peleando

MILO Y SAGA: ¬.¬'

CAMUS: n-n'

MU: ¬¬ En realidad se ven patéticos

CAMUS: XD

SAGA: ¬¬ Feh (desaparece con Milo en brazos)

MU: O.O ¿Y que hacemos tu y yo?

CAMUS: ¿Quieres jugar?

MU: En 1 o 2

CAMUS: XD En 2

MU: n/n Huy si vamos………………. ¿aquí?

CAMUS: No creo que Milo se enoje vente (lo carga)

MU: non WOHOHOHOHOOHO ESTE ES MI DIA (se meten ala habitación)

n-n' Bueno mientras Camus y Mu "Juegan" en el cuarto de Milo, Shion y Dokho ya llegaron a Japón y ya ivan bajando de el, cuando Dokho se encuentra con su alumno

SHIRYU: n.n Maestro Roshi

DOKHO: n-n Shiryu cuanto tiempo

SAORI: n.n Shion ¿Cómo han estado?

SHION: Bien

SEIYA: n.n

HYOGA: ¿Y mi maestro Camus como esta?

SHION: Bien

HYOGA: ¿Le sucede algo patriarca?

SHION: No

SHUN: ¿Seguro?

SHION: Si

IKKI: ¿segurito, segurito?

SHION: Si

SEIYA: ¿SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………………?

SHION: SIIIIIIIIIIII COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TODOS: O.O

SAORI: n.n Veo que anda de mal humor Shion, venga vamos ala mansión para que descansen

SHION: Por favor ponme en un cuarto aparte

DOKHO: ¿Qué? Pero Shion, íbamos a dormir juntos

SHION: Ya no

DOKHO: ¿Por qué ya no?

SHION:(ignorándolo) Seiya por favor llevadme ala mansión

SEIYA: n-n Si

DOKHO: Pero Shion………..

SAHORI: ¿Qué sucede Dokho?

DOKHO: Nada -.-

SHION: Vamonos por favor

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, en la casa de Escorpión específicamente

KANON: Dioses en serio que es vergonzoso eso Shaka

SHAKA: XD Pero hay que admitirlo jejejeje fue gracioso

KANON: Quizás

VOS:(desde el cuarto) OHHHHHHHHHHHH………… SIIIIIIIIIII…………. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………. OYE CUIDADO CON LA RETRAGUERDIA……………. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH

KANON: O.O

SHAKA: ¬¬ ¿Qué impudiqueses estarán haciendo Saga y Milo ahora?

KANON: Me temo que esos no son ni Saga ni Milo

SHAKA: Pos habré la puerta vamos a ver quienes son

KANON: Hay Shaka a ti no te gustaría que te sorprendieran en tu momento de "pasión"

SHAKA: ¬/¬ Y solo por eso no la tengo así que habré la puta puerta

KANON: Si como ño y yo me chupo el dedo

SHAKA: Si el de en medio

KANON: Chiga tu moder

SHAKA: Y tu chinga la tuya, ahora habré la puerta

KANON: Con una condición

SHAKA: ¿Cual?

KANON: Tú serás el de la culpa si me regañan

SHAKA: Bien, ahora ábrela

Kanon abre la puerta y se encuentran un cuadro temible para la gente de ojos virginales

SHAKA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE HORRORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR QUE MALDADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD QUE SUCIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

KANON: FUE HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, FUE HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

CAMUS Y MU: ¬/¬ SALGANSE DE AQUÍ PAR DE INEPTOS

SHAKA: ¬¬ IMPUDICOS

CAMUS: ¬¬ SONSO

KANON: ¬¬ ASQUEROSOS

MU: ¬¬ PATANES

SHAKA: NO PUEDO VER MÁS

KANON: ¬/¬ Tienes los ojos cerrados

SHAKA: NO IMPORTA

MU: ENTONCES LARGATE COÑO

KANON: VENTE VAMONOS SHAKA

SHAKA: JAMAS IRAN AL NIRVANA SE LOS ASEGURO ¡JAMAS! (Sale junto con Kanon cerrando la puerta tras de si)

CAMUS Y MU: O/O

Mientras tanto con Saga y Milo

SAGA: Aver caprichoso ¿Cuál es tu enojo ahora?

MILO: Por tu culpa Salí desnudo por el santuario arriesgando que me viboreen

SAGA: Mira para empezar tú no debiste hacer eso

MILO: Ya te dije que no lo hice con intención fue la autora que me obligo

SAGA: Aja y si ella te dice tírate de un puente lo haces

AUTORA: XD Milo, tírate de un puente

Se habré la cámara para ver a Milo tirarse de un puente sin prejuicios

SAGA: O.O

AUTORA: Ya lo hemos comprobado

MILO: -.-

SAGA: MILO, MILO ¿ESTAS BIEN BEBE?

MILO: -.- No (se desmaya)

AUTORA: ¿Bebe?

SAGA: ¬¬ Calla así le digo a mi niño

AUTORA: ¿TU NIÑO? PARA TU GRAN INFORMACION ES MIO, MILO ES MIO, SOLO TE LO PRESTE PARA HACER EL FIC

SAGA: No, es mío (sale corriendo con Milo en brazos)

AUTORA: HEY DEVUELVEME A MILO T.T

JOSE LUIS: XD Jajajajaja

AUTORA: ¿Y ahora tu?

JOSE LUIS: Vine a ver esto en primera fila

NATY: n.n Yo igual

AUTORA: ¬¬ Dioses

DANY: Oigan ¿vamos a ver a Camus y a Mu haciendo indecencias?

NATY: Hay no ve tu yo ya vi suficiente n.n prefiero ver a Camus con Milo

AUTORA: ¬¬ Eso quisieras

NATY: XD

JOSE LUIS: XD No escucha esta mejor Mu con Milo

AUTORA: Pues sueñen porque no los voy a poner

NATY: ¬¬ Mala

DANY: XD

AUTORA: Órenle largo que voy a seguir con el fic

NATY:(abrazándose a la autora) No queremos, tu alter-ego esta haya con Mu y Camus y se la pasa queriendo tener sándwich club

AUTORA: XD JAJAJAJAJAJA AVER

Enfocamos la cámara donde están Camus y Mu haciendo sus indecencias

CECILIA: SIIIIII

CAMUS: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO

CECILIA: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MU: ¿Tengo derecho de opinar?

CECILIA Y CAMUS: ¬¬ No

MU: -.- ¿Por qué siempre me minimizan?

AUTORA: Mira nada mas, Camus ya dale el trío

CAMUS: Hay no

CECILIA: Órale me vas a disfrutar un chingo

CAMUS: LARGO NIÑA DEPRAVADA

CECILIA: No hasta que me des el trío

MU: Autora ¿tengo derecho a opinar?

AUTORA: ¿Cual es tu opinión Mu?

NATY: ¬¬ Si tiene algo con dejar el trío no

MU: -.- Oh

JOSE LUIS: Mu, si no te gusta estar ahí entonces quitate

MU: ¿Que no ves que no puedo? Tengo al pelo de tomate encima

CAMUS: OYE

CECILIA. Bien no me den el trío pero se arrepentirán en Visita Al Santuario XD muajajajajaja (Se va del lugar)

MU Y CAMUS: O.O

AUTORA: n-n Tranquilos chavos no les pasara nada mientras yo este aquí

CAMUS: ¬/¬ Bien, ahora ¿se podrían ir? Es vergonzoso esto

AUTORA: Bien, vamonos cuatachos

Mientras tanto en Japón

SEIYA: Hemos llegado patriarca

SHION: Bien ahora lleva mis maletas al cuarto, que tengo sueño

SEIYA: Si

DOKHO: Shion, tenemos que hablar

SHION: No, no solo déjame en paz (se va tras Seiya)

DOKHO: -.-

SAORI: ¿Me dirán que sucedió?

DOKHO: ¬¬ Bueno pero que niña ¿a ti que te importa?

SAORI: "…"

SHRIRYU: XD jajajajajaja

SAORI: Calla lagartija

SHIRYU: -.-

Mientras seguimos en Escorpión

CAMUS: ¬/¬ ¿Es que nadie puede tener privacidad por una milésima de segundos?

MILO: ¿Privacidad? OIGAN ESTAN EN MI CASA, EN MI CUARTO Y EN MI CAMA

SAGA: XD

MU: Bueno los invitamos a una orgía XD

MILO: MIRA TU A ESTE DEPRAVADO SEXUAL PERO AHORITA TE AGARRO A MADRASOS HIJO DE TU REVERENDA…………..

SAGA: Ya, ya, ya Milo déjalos tu y yo vamonos a Géminis

MILO: Nel, ahorita me los mato a estos degenerados

CAMUS: ¿DEGENERAOD? Mira quien habla

MILO: ¬¬ Hijo de la reverenda…………

SAGA: YAAAAAAAAAAA MILO (lo levanta y se lo lleva)

MILO: pero Saga…………

SAGA: Ven vamos a otra parte

CAMUS: Si váyanse de aquí

MILO: ¬¬ Bien pero regresaremos (se va con Saga)

MU: Es increíble que no podamos hacer nada sin que nadie moleste

CAMUS: Calla y continuemos

Y así termina el segundo capitulo de esta historia

**CONTINUARA……………………………………….**

**AUTORA: **n.n Se que me tarde en el segundo capitulo y pido disculpas a quienes me leyeron y me esperaron tanto XD pero estoy con el de Visita Al Santuario ya para actualizarlo y terminando otros capítulos de otros fics que deje abandonados, por eso dice que el buen escritor jamás abandona su obra XD jejejeje, tambien ando con la escuela y la temporada de exámenes me distrae mucho y me corta demasiado la inspiración jejejejeje pero aquí estoy n-n quiero agradecer a** Kairake y a VampiricCelesVictoria **por leerme n.n pasen feliz Hallowen chicas y eso es todo pronto me verán de regreso XD aquí molestando jejejejeje bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que será el ultimo bye


End file.
